Synthesis Items
This page will be a list of all non-usable items that are ingredients in synthesis, with separate subsections for Mana, Ores (items with the bottle-like icon), Souls, and standard synth items (those with the bag icons). Item lists will be in alphabetical order for now--I may eventually break down the "standard" list into subcategories by the type of dungeon they can be found in--unsure how best to organize this, so bear with me. Conjoiner Felka 07:29, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Standard Items *Accounting Log *Alchemic Tome *Amethyst Bead *Arm of Odin *Assault Barrel *Astrology Board *Axe Blade *Blade of Void *Blank Notebook *Blessed Herb *Blood Gem Sword *Bloody Seal *Bone Powder *Byakko Emblem *Caged Fangstone *Cold Machine *Colony Model *Color Palette *Contract *Core Energy *Cosplay Costume *Crab Claw *Crimson Cape *Crimson Tear *Cross Blade *Crystal *Dark Hero Album *Darkness Bun *Dead Bones *Deathchef Hat *Death Notebook *Demon God Clock *Demon God Grudge *Devil's Horn *Devilish Steel *Divine Perfume *Divine Tree Dew *Divine Vase *Dragoon Bullet *Dual-edge Blade *Efreet's Magic *Eidolon Lantern *Energy Pack *Eternal Blade *Ether Blood *Exorcism Bullet *Faculty Room Key *Fang of Oath *Fitness Pamphlet *Flamberge Blade *Flight Wing *Fluffy Pom-pom *Foxfire Flame *GD Ignition Code *Gemstone Sword *Giant Tentacles *Giga Cleaner *Giles' Bullet *Glowing Stone *Gold Medallion *Golden Hilt *Gravity Crystal *Heat Pump *Heatproof Sheet *Heaven's Gate *Heavenly Shard *Heavy Barrel *Holy Crystal *Holy Dark Seal *Holy Light Stone *Huge Protractor *Huge Wine Barrel *Hunter Degree *Ice Blade *Icy Meteor Piece *Imp's Horn *Imperial Gem *Inferno *Insect Flute *Iron Gear *Jade *Kung-Fu Mastery *Light Bug *Light Crystal *Lightstar Ball *Live Gig Ticket *Lost Technology *Lunarite Shard *Magical Trophy *Marble Chalk *Me' Brand Sword *Mega-Spicy Honey *Metaphor *Meteorite Idol *Monster List *Moon Mallet *Moon Water *Morning Dewdrop *Morning Star *My Song Jukebox *Mysterious Orb *Mystery Text *Mythril Ruler *N-History Book *Nail Bat *Nerd's Notebook *Nether Chips *Nevermelting Ice *Night Sky Shard *Ninja Glossary *Noodle Bread *Notary's Notes *Oath Wine *Odd Gemstone *Odd Yojiran *Odious Hilt *Offeratory Orb *Old DDG Piece *Ominous Sword *Phantom Coin *Philosophy Tome *PL9000 Hairband *Plump Body *Poison Needle *Poisonous Petal *Princess Blood *Red Devillion *Regien Ore *Riz's Cookbook *Rose Emblem *Rose Quartz *Royal Insignia *Rune Tablet *Rusty Anchor *Rusty Gear *S-taan Meds *Scale of Kokuryu *Science Crystal *Seaserpent Fang *Severing Blade *Shamanic Bead *Sharp Fang *Sharp Pencil *Shattered Reef *Shiny Hollow *Ship Engine Pass *Shrimp War Orb *Shuten's Letter *Shuten's Tips *Sk. Train Key *Sorcerous Armor *Spell Book *Stardust Light *Static Hat *Steel Heart *Stopwatch *Strange Feather *Sun Feather *Sunrise *Sweet Vase *The Dead's Seal *Thin Fin *Thread of Light *Tri-Blade *Tri-Spearhead *Truth Grimoire *Turning Bullet *Twilight Fruit *Twin Scorn *Typhoon Insignia *Ultra Carrot *Unknown Herb *Valkyrie Herb *Venom *Vi-Blade β *Vice VP Sake *Viking Ale *Vile Emblem *Warp Key *Wavelength *Wheel of Light *Wheel of Truth *White Light Rock *White Mineral *White Stone Cube *Wind Crystal *Witch's Compass *Wood of Life *Wyvern Emblem Ores *Mythril Bar *Mythril Ore *Orichalcum Bar *Orichalcum Ore *Platinum Bar *Platinum Ore *Silver Bar *Silver Ore Mana *Phoenix Mana *Garuda Mana *Qilin Mana *Golem Mana *Black Hole Mana *Milky Way Mana *Sun Mana *Breezy Mana *Forest Mana *Sakura Mana *Dragon Mana *Moon Gazing Mana *Netherworld Mana *Polkadot Mana *Prinny Mana *Love Mana *Alchemy Mana *UFO Mana *Mana of Spring *Mana of Summer *Mana of Autumn *Mana of Winter *Dog Mana *Papillon Mana *Ninja Star Mana *Black Cat Mana *Keyboard Mana *Ocean Mana *Alloy Mech Mana *EMT Box Mana *Glass Mana *Goldfish Mana *Sushi Mana *Sushi Roll Mana *Raindrop Mana *Blue Sky Mana *Ranger Mana *Uni Mana *Celestia Mana *Ordinary Mana *Tanabata Mana *Fortune Mana *Cursed Mana *Breakfast Mana *Topknot Mana *Star System Mana *Sweets Mana *Toolbox Mana *East Sweets Mana *Moe Blob Mana *Vending Mana *TV Set Mana *Beef Bowl Mana *SFX Mana *Stuffty Mana Souls *Angel Soul *Beast Soul *Big Soul *Bird Soul *Burning Soul *Coral Soul *Devil Soul *EX Soul *Fairy Soul *Giga Soul *Green Soul *Lovely Soul *Mega Soul *Monster Soul *Orc Soul *Pretty Soul *Shadow Soul *Small Soul *Thousand Soul *Undead Soul